Reese Moore
"Seems like a safe place to stay. At least for now..." General information Name: Reese Moore Age: 76 years old (30 when he turned ghoul) Birth date: '''May 7, 2212 (Taurus) '''Gender/Sexuality: '''Cis male, gay '''Current occupation: '''Settler/helper '''Height: '''6’3” '''Weight: '''167 lbs '''Hair: '''None, previously dark brown '''Eyes: '''Pitch black, previously amber '''Family: * Father: Richard Moore (deceased) * Mother: Elisa Moore –previously Lopez- (deceased) * Twin brother: Alan Moore (current whereabouts unknown) Current whereabouts: '''The Slog, Commonwealth. He "lives" in Sanctuary Hills, however. '''Strengths: '''Very agile, aware of his surroundings, pretty dextrous even though he lacks an arm, works fast and well. '''Weaknesses: Horrible charisma, fears strangers at first, tends to keep people, even friends, at arm’s length. Insomniac to an abnormal level. Paranoiac and extremely shy. Personality: '''Brings himself down constantly, pretty good at making friends, but not at keeping them. Gets angry easily and says things he regrets instantly. He’s otherwise a very polite and understanding man. He loves helping. '''Notes: * He is very self-conscious, getting angry at people commenting on his arm or he goes touching his neck instinctively when nervous. * Is a flustered shit around any man he encounters * He feels guilty around ex-slaves or children * His knife skills are mostly instinctive * Reese makes some of his grenades from scratch * He collects any kind of duck shaped trinkets or toys he can find * Reese is much more open to sex than platonic affection ''' Statistics and favored weapons' 'Favored weapons' *Frag grenades/Dynamite sticks *Silenced .32 pistol *Throwing knifes ' ' 'Tagged skills' *Explosives: 100 *Sneak: 97 *Survival: 78 'Lowest skills' *Barter: 33 *Speech: 15 *Science: 10 ' ' 'Perks' *Silent running: +10 sneak, weight and foot speed no longer affect sneaking *Ninja: +15% critical chance with melee and unarmed weapons, +25% damage with sneak attack criticals *Pyromaniac: +50% damage with fire-based weapons (grenades, Shishkebab) 'Traits' *Claustrophobia: +1 to special attributes while outside, but -1 inside *Skilled: +5 points to every skill, but -10% to gained experience 'Backstory' Reese lived in Arefu for as long as he could remember with his mother and his twin brother Alan. Things were always a bit tense between him and Alan, but brotherly love always prevailed. His brother was always the one with sumb ideas, and turning themselves into ghouls wasn’t even the worst one. Joining in with the Paradise Falls slavers, however, took the cake. Reese loved his brother dearly, and decided that Alan must have only done it for the caps. Their mother had always been very sick and desperately needed the money. He joined in as well a few months later. Unlike Alan, Reese never took pleasure in the slaving business, especially when it was kids they had to kidnap. But he never really stepped up either. Until someone did. The Vault kid, the one they called the Lone Wanderer, stepped in and blew all to bits. Reese took advantage of the distraction to free most of the kids, but his brother wasn’t far. And he wasn’t stupid. Some slavers made it out, relocated to the Lincoln Memorial. So did Alan and Reese. For Reese, it seemed like the end of the line. Chained up in the basement, slave collar way too tight on his neck, he had to watch his own brother sell him over, with a smile. He saw the twisted and unloving part of Alan, and he broke. He grabbed the closest sharp thing he could find and all but ripped his arm off the wall. He managed to kill anything and anyone coming into his way. Except Alan. Maybe he should have. Then he wouldn’t be on the run all over the country. He wouldn’t have to kill any hitmen that were sent after him. He wouldn’t have to sleep with a knife under his pillow. Does he even sleep, these days? Most recently, he's recovering from a stab wound in the Slog, tentatively making friends with people. A past in 3 acts Fic 'Creator: '''@spatialkiwi Reese.png Chibi Reese.png Happy Reese.png human tol son.png|Reese as a human (30yrs old) Technical difficulties_cuddle_cropped.png|Reese and his boyfriend Lucas Category:Ghoul oc Category:Post-War Ghoul